Crook Camp
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Jazmine's in deep now. She's been sent to a camp for child criminals. She's the only girl to have gone in a whole 76 years! Can she really trust her cabin mates? Or is there no friendship amungst thieves?


My rip off of Holes. But not really...

Everyone in the "group" is 12... except for Riley who's 11.

OoOOoOOOOOOoOOoOOooOOoOOo

I feel sick. I know I'm not really sick... but I feel guilty. I made my parents really mad and I guess it's my own fault. I mean... it's why I'm here, sitting in the office of some angry looking man who's staring me down.

"Girl, huh?"

I nod.

"Hm. Aint had a girl here fo' a long time," He says non-chalantly, "We aint got no cabins fo' girls. We got one cabin that's half empty. You can have one half,"

I cringed and wanted to say, "Don't you mean the cabin is Half full?" but I bit my tongue. I'm in enough trouble as it is.

You see, I was at school when it happened. I know I should have known better, but that darned Sarah Wilmer was teasing me again. Calling me a goody goody and all that. She made me fee like such a baby! I had to take it...

Okay, lemmie explained...

I was at my school's fund raiser carnival. I was helping by working the safe at the front of the carnival. That's when Sarah showed up with her posse of Sarah-wannabes. They all started on what they always do. "Jazmine Do-good-bois!" and "Goody two-shoes- Jazzy!" I can't stand them. I told them to leave me alone but... something happened.

They dared me to take the money we had raised. I wasn't gonna do it- honest! I was just gonna make it LOOK like I took it and just put it back.

But... Sarah tricked me. She called the principal over and I got busted.

My dad's the district attorney and he wanted to teach me a lesson about what happens to crooks. Which is how I ended up here. Some Camp for troubled youths. And... as I have just found out... I'm gonna be the only girl.

"C'mon, girl," The gruff man said, standing up and walking out of the cabin. Hopping up, I follow him carefully, looking around the camp suspicously. I see boys hiking, talking and heading into a big building. I'm scared to be honest. Some of these boys are real criminals. I better put up a not-scared front if I want to make it for the whole month that I'm here.

He stops at a cabin marked as 76. He points to it and then at me, he opens the door and lets me in.

I looked around. Five bunk beds and three plain dressers. I gulped when I noticed only two of the sets of bunks had blankets and stuff on them. The Warden spit on the ground and led me deeper inside.

"You can make yourself at home. Lunch's already started so-"

Just then, a boy with dreads tied back behind his head walked in. He looked like he was just trying to grab a hat on the dresser, but he was stopped by the warden.

"Michel!"

"Sir?" The boy poked his head back in.

"This is Jazmine. Take her to lunch. Show her around," The Warden told him, shoving me lightly in his direction. The boy smiled and gave the Warden a mock salute.

"You betcha!" He seemed very enthusiastic, taking me by the hand and pulling me out the door. I instantly noticed how friendly this young man was. He didn't look a day older than myself, and his smile was even bigger than mine usually was. But his grin was starting to make mine come back, "I'm Michael Caesar- call me Caesar or Caeze or ya know, Big Ceazy. Whatever. You name Jazmine?"

"Uh huh. Jazmine Dubois,"

"Kay. Well, Jazzy, I'ma introduce ya to tha rest of the gang,"

"The gang? You mean... our other inmates?"

Caesar laughed, "Yeah. Inmates,"

OoOOoOOOoOOoOOO

We got our "food" and Caesar brought me to a table with thre eother boys sitting at it. They all looked interesting enough.Caesar leaned in towards me and muttered a quick, "be cool,"

I shut my mouth and clutched my tray tightly in my hands. I wasn't sure what me meant by that but I was gonna just try to follow his lead. He sat down across from a boy with cornrows, leaving me a seat across a boy with a big afro on his head. I did a quick overview of the people I was sitting with. There was an asian boy on the edge of the table, with a set of headphones around his neck that I knew he had to of snuck in. Electronics are prohibited here. The boy with Cornrows looked amused with the way he was messing around with hsi food. Both he and the asian boy looked up at me curiously when I sat down. The boy with the afro had on a very hard frown and had his nose buried deep inside a book. His tray tossed to the side, totally untouched.

"Aye guys," Caesar greeted.

"Wasswit tha broad?" The boy with cornrows asked. He looked younger than the others, but almost identical to the boy with the afro.

"This is Jazzy D," Caesar introduced, "Jazzy, this be tha crew,"

"Nice to meet you all," I said gently. Suddenly, the boy with the afro's eye brow quirped and his left eye popped up to glance at me, as if he had not acknowledged I was here before that moment. I then noticed the grinning faces of my cabin mates as if I had said something totally ridiculous.

"Uh... yeah," Caesar said, trying to cover me up, "That's Hiro, Riley and Huey. Riley and Huey are brothers,"

"Oh..." I said quietly, sticking my fork into what I assumed was my lunch.

"So whacha do?" Riley wanted to know, his grin wide as if he was deviating something.

"Do?"

"Yeah," Riley smirked, "I mean... I'm a triple offender,"

"Triple offender?"

"He took out a mall santa with a fold up-chair, changed the name of our street with spray paint, and beat up a little blonde girl with a toy light saber," Caesar explained, a grin evident on his face.

"What'd you do?" I asked him instinctually. I snapped my mouth shut, "Oh... I'm sorry. That was rude,"

"Nah, dun sweat it," Caesar shrugged, "I'm a jacker. I hot wired six cars in the pass year,"

"Wow...!"

"Nothin' compared to Hiro though," Caesar snickered, "Hiro hijacked his school's computer system and changed all kinds of things,"

"Then I hacked into the mayor's computer. Changed the town's anthem to something more... urban," Hiro smiled at himself.

I suddenly felt better. I mean... sure, they committed REAL crimes, but they were nice people, it seemed. I felt accepted and that was good.

"So what'd YOU do?" Caesar asked patiently.

"I... got caught stealing some... money from my school's fund raiser,"

Huey's eye popped open again in intrigue. He grunted and shut his book and excused himself. I felt a tinge in my heart as I watched him go. I work really hard for people to like me, so I just figured I'd need to work extra hard for him, even if his personality seemed... quite lack.

"Don't sweat Big Huey," Caesar told me, "Just try not to get on his bad side,"

"What'd... _he _do?"

The table fell silent at my question. Caesar smirked and shot a look at Riley who answered for him, "Ya wanna know? Ya gotta ask him fo yoself,"

"Yeah," Hiro added, pushing his food with his fork, "I don't want Huey after me,"

That's when it hit me. This Huey character must have been seriously bad news. The real deal. The kinda kid who was always in places like this. His own baby brother was too scared to talk about it. Poor Riley. He was just following the misguided influence of his crazy older brother. I instantly disliked Huey Freeman, almost as instantly as I liked Caesar.

He _did _have pretty eyes though... for a phsyco path.

OoOOoOOOOOOoOOoOOooOOoOOo

No this is NOT a love triangle for Huey Caesar and Jazmine

or whatever

XD


End file.
